A Different Kind of Family
by IceWarrior13
Summary: A Transformers: Prime story with hints of Transformers: Animated. A child lost in a storm, found in the desert of Jasper, Nevada. The Autobots take her in, and as she learns much from them, they learn more from her. (AN: being rewritten for better quality)
1. Prologue

A young woman with brown hair and green eyes ran down the streets of Jasper, Nevada, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket as a storm raged over the desert town.

"MELODY!" A voice yelled over the thunder. The woman looked back in horror to see two red eyes before continuing to run. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, MELODY! I KILLED YOUR HUSBAND! I'LL KILL YOU, AND I WILL TAKE WHAT'S MINE!"

"Never." The woman - Melody - glared, then she ducked into an alleyway. A purple blast was fired, scathing Melody's side, and she stumbled, dropping the bundle. Quickly, the injured young woman stood and picked the bundle up, setting it into a cardboard box, kneeling down. "Momma loves you... Dadda loves you... Be strong, my baby girl. Be safe."

"M-mommy?!" A quivering voice asked in fear. Melody smiled sadly before looking up and running out of the alley. Another purple blast was fired. "Mommy?"

"I WILL FIND HER!" The voice screamed, livid. A small figure in a cardboard box, a little girl with black hair and green eyes in an oversized green hoodie and a teal nightgown, curled up under a blue blanket, shivering from the cold. She had no shoes, and she was covered in wet sand and water.

"Mommy?" The three year-old kept whimpering. "Daddy?" The child began crying, but she couldn't be heard over the sound of massive feet storming off before metal shifted in a deafening racket, and thunder continued to rage across the town.

In the morning, all that was left was a battered cardboard box and some tiny footprints in the muddy sand, wandering out into the desert.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A Cybertronian, an Autobot called _Bumblebee_ , drove in his vehicle-mode down a desert highway when he noticed something lying by the side of the road and stopped. There was no signs of oncoming cars or humans, so he transformed into his biped-mode and got down on one knee to examine whatever it was.

" _What the-..?_ " Bumblebee buzzed, tilting his helm to the side. It was a little girl, lying in the sand and sleeping like it was perfectly normal. She was battered and dirty, but uninjured. Before he could consider the consequences, the young Autobot reached over and gently poked her.

"Hmm?" The child hummed softly, curling up on herself slightly, then her blue eyes fluttered open and she sat up, yawning and stretching. She held her blue blanket in her tiny fists, and she looked around in confusion before she looked up, her eyes widening as she found Bumblebee. "Hi."

" _Um..._ " Bumblebee gave an awkward wave. " _Hi?_ "

"You talk funny." The girl giggled, standing and looking up at him with the eyes that could only belong to one who was very young and very innocent. "I like you!"

" _... I'm Bumblebee_." Bumblebee gestured to himself, not expecting the girl to understand him but still making the attempt. The girl tilted her head to the side, frowning.

"Bubble-... Bee?" It was pronounced wrong, but that was likely due to her youth. The young Autobot's optics widened.

" _You can understand me?_ "

"Uh-huh. Is that bad?"

" _I... Where are your parents?_ "

"I dunno." The little girl looked down sadly. "The mean voice came, and dey got scared. Dey got in the car, but we cwashed into some-ding big. Mommy started runnin', but Daddy didn't come. Mommy put me in a box after a light hurt her, then she ran and dere was another light, and she never came back."

" _Um..._ " Bumblebee tried to figure out what to say next. " _Give me a sec._ " He opened a comm to Autobot Outpost Omega One, not taking his optics off of the girl. " _Optimus, we've got a bit of a situation._ "

 _ **:** What is it, Bumblebee? **:**_ The Autobot medic, Ratchet, asked sternly, and the scout rolled his optics. :Have you come across Decepticon activity?:

" _No._ " Bumblebee replied somewhat impatiently. " _It's a bit more complicated. I have to talk to Prime._ "

 _ **:** Bumblebee, what have you found? **:**_ The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, got on the line. Bumblebee looked down at the child, who waved.

" _Um..._ " Bumblebee began awkwardly. " _A little girl._ "

 _ **:** WHAT?! **:**_ Ratchet asked, and Bumblebee cringed lightly. _**:** Bumblebee, you've been seen by a human?! **:**_

" _Ratchet, she was alone in the middle of a desert. I couldn't just drive by._ " The scout protested, his optics narrowing. " _Look, it's getting warm out. An organic this small won't survive for long in this heat. Should I bring the kid back to Base?_ "

 _ **:** Bring her here. **:**_ Optimus agreed sternly. _**:** We will decide what to do with the child when you arrive. **:**_

" _Okay._ " Bumblebee looked down at the girl. " _... Wanna go for a ride?_ "

"Yay!" The child clapped, looking excited. Bumblebee transformed, and her eyes grew as wide as saucers before she knowingly hopped in the back seat, curling up.

* * *

Bumblebee drove back to Autobot Outpost Omega One, finding his fellow Autobots - Arcee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Optimus - waiting there.

"Where's this kid?" Arcee - the only femme - asked, her optics narrowed. Bumblebee opened a door, only to realize that the child had fallen asleep. The scout then transformed, holding her in his servos.

"Wow." Cliffjumper commented, walking over and looking down at her. "Little tyke looks like she's been through the Pit..."

"What do we do?" Bulkhead asked, looking around at the others. "Fowler's on vacation - again -, and we don't know how to take care of a kid."

"Let's release it into the wild." Ratchet suggested, and the younger Autobots all glared at him. "What?" Bumblebee looked down at the girl, frowning, and he saw that she was smiling in her sleep.

"We can't just leave her somewhere." He stated, his optics narrowing. "She can't survive on her own, and we can't leave her with strangers... We could always try to take care of her until Fowler gets back."

"But..." Ratchet cringed lightly as the younger Autobots seemed to consent. "If it gets caught underfoot, it'll go... Squish."

"Then, for the time being..." Optimus smiled slightly, nodding at the girl. "We will have to watch our step. When the child wakes, we will have her tell us all she needs to survive until Agent Fowler returns."

"We're seriously going to do this?" Arcee asked, showing a bit of uncertainty. "I mean..."

"We do need to learn more about humans, 'Cee." Cliffjumper grinned at his partner, nodding. "Fowler isn't exactly the best example for us. And who knows, maybe she'll grow on you. You've been complaining about being the only femme on Base." Arcee rolled her optics.

"That doesn't mean that I want to play baby-sitter."

"It's fine, 'Cee." Bulkhead waved it off, then he and the others noticed that the child was shifting in Bumblebee's servos. "Looks like our little friend's awake, guys." All of the Autobots instinctually leaned in to get a closer look as te girl yawned and woke up, and she looked up. Her green eyes quickly widened, her expression filling with wonder. Not fear, not hate - wonder.

"Whoa." She spoke, and the Autobots all blinked. She looked up, her eyes wide, and Bumblebee smiled. "Bub… Bubble-bee?"

" _Hello!_ " Bumblebee buzzed, and she smiled back. Optimus walked over, and she looked up at him.

"Hello, little one." Optimus greeted, and she blinked. "My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots - one of two warring factions composed of autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"... Uh…" The girl blinked, tilting her head to the side. Bumblebee laughed, then looked down at the girl.

" _We're good alien robots who fight bad alien robots._ "

"Whoa… Cool!" The little girl exclaimed, grinning. "You're like superheroes!" At that, Arcee rolled her optics.

"No, we're soldiers." She corrected, and the girl looked over at her with a frown. In response, Cliffjumper chuckled and shook his helm.

"Don't ruin the kid's fun, Arcee." He scolded jokingly, then he walked forward and looked at the girl. "Yeah, kid. We're superheroes, and we're here to protect your planet from the red-eyed bad guys." The girl's eyes shone, and Ratchet and Optimus returned to monitoring the computers as the younger Autobots entertained the new arrival.

"What's your name, kid?" Bulkhead asked, raising an optic-brow. The girl blinked, like her name had entirely left her mind.

"My name is…" The girl looked down. "El… Eli… Ela…" She looked up at the Autobots, seeming distressed. She couldn't pronounce her name?

"Maybe we could nickname her, for the time being." Arcee tried, looking down at the girl with a frown. Cliffjumper looked at her with a raised optic-brow.

"Like… Name her, like a pet?"

"Hey, I don't see anyone else coming up with any ideas." Arcee looked at him with a light glare, and he raised his servos in surrender. "It won't be for long, just until Fowler gets back and takes her off our hands."

"Alright." Bulkhead gave a small shrug. "Her real name has an _El_ in it, so whatever our nickname is should have an _El_ in it to make it easier on the kid. Let's get some suggestions out there." All went silent. "... Scrap, we're bad at this."

"You've got that right." Cliffjumper looked down at the little girl. "Hey, you okay with going by _human_ for a little w-?"

"Elita." A voice spoke, and everyone looked back in surprise. Optimus was working at the monitor, and he didn't look back at them as they gazed at him. "... That is the only name I can come up with that is equipped with your specifications."

"Optimus-" Ratchet looked over at his friend with wide optics, but the Prime raised a servo. He looked over at the medic, managing a small smile.

"It is only for a short time." He nodded, assuring him that all was well. Ratchet blinked, then sighed and nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Over the next few days, the Autobots grew accustomed to having the little girl around. For someone so young, she was very bright and knew the basics of how to take care of herself. She used the old abandoned soldier's quarters to clean-up, and she told the Autobots what she needed from Jasper. They used some cash and credit cards that Agent Fowler had left for them in case of an emergency, like toll booths on a highway, and had their holoforms go shopping.

"Ya-hoo!" Cliffjumper's holoform crowed, riding a shopping cart past the aisle 'Elita' and Bumblebee's holoform stood in. The little girl and the scout's holoform blinked, uncertain as to how to respond.

"We don't get out a lot." Arcee's holoform sighed, walking past and going after her reckless partner. 'Elita' blinked, then just laughed.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

While at Base, 'Elita' helped instigate a lot mischief, even more than what Cliffjumper caused alone or with my Bumblebee and Bulkhead's help.

"Whipped-cweam, here." The child whispered as Ratchet was in deep recharge, spraying whipped-cream into his servo. "Then, we wake him up with a really loud noise."

"You mean like this?" Bulkhead transformed and blared his horn. Bumblebee snatched 'Elita' away as Ratchet woke up with a start, slamming his servo into his face and getting coated in the white substance.

Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, 'Elita', and Bumblebee burst out laughing (or, in Bumblebee's case, buzzing). The medic noticed and looked ready to blow a fuse.

"CAN'T ANYONE GET A NAP AROUND HERE?!" He demanded, seeming absolutely livid. But though she could irritate Ratchet, the other Autobots often caught him smiling while she messed around or fell asleep in strange places.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Finally, Agent Fowler returned to Autobot Outpost Omega One, and the Autobots came before him with heavy sparks.

"What's this emergency?" Fowler asked, entering. Optimus actually hesitated, then slowly held 'Elita' out. She waved from his servo, smiling innocently.

"Hi!"

"What?" Agent Fowler was stunned. "A little girl?! What in the name of Sam Hill is a little girl doing here?!"

"Can I tell the story?!" 'Elita' asked, bouncing on her heels. "Please?!" Optimus nodded, and she smiled. "My mommy and daddy went missin' a few days ago. There was a really mean voice, lots of loud noises, and some bright lights. I ran into the desert, and Bubble-bee found me. The Autobots are really, really nice! They got me some new clothes, and it's been a lot of fun! We've been waiting for you to come back, Mr. Flower!"

"... That was so fraggin' adorable." Cliffjumper commented quietly, breaking the tense silence as he grinned at the girl. Arcee rolled her optics, but she smiled.

"Softy."

"You mean to tell me..." Fowler gaped at 'Elita'. "The Autobots have been taking care of you for several days?

"Uh-huh!" She replied innocently, beaming. Fowler just looked at all of the Autobots, his eyes wide.

"You six actually kept a young, human kid alive and happy for an extended period of time?"

"Yeah." Cliffjumper grinned proudly. "Quick question: why aren't all humans this friendly?" Fowler stared at him. "... You okay?"

"I'm just trying to process this... Okay, okay. So, let me get this straight. Little girl's parents go missing, Bumblebee finds her in the desert alone, you bring her here, and you actually did a good job of taking care of her?"

"We're not that incompetent." Bulkhead gently let 'Elita' hop onto his servo. "And she told us all she needed. It wasn't that hard."

"Who's your favorite?" Cliffjumper grinned, and 'Elita' frowned. "It's me, right? Good ol' Uncle Cliff?" The little human crossed her arms.

"I can't choose between you! You're all the best!" She frowned, looking over at her fellow human "... Mr. Flower looks sick." The Autobots all looked to see Fowler still shocked and frozen.

"Agent Fowler, are you well?" Optimus asked, concerned. "Perhaps you should sit down."

"I'm fine... The question is: what now?" The man asked, and the Autobots all blinked at that. "The girl needs to go somewhere safe where she can grow up, but I can tell that she's already grown attached to you guys and would eventually find her way back here..."

" _We could always..._ " Bumblebee smiled hopefully at Optimus. " _Keep her?_ " 'Elita' was visibly excited by the concept.

"What did Buzz-'Bot say?" Fowler asked, seeming annoyed. Then, he blinked and looked back at 'Elita'. "Wait, wait… Can you understand him?"

"Uh-huh." 'Elita' nodded, tilting her head to the side and looking at Fowler with big, green eyes. "It's kinda hard, but I'm gettin' used to it... He says that they could keep me. Can I stay?! Please?!"

"Oh no..." Ratchet groaned, shaking his helm. "Here comes the secret weapon." 'Elita' did her best big green eyes.

"Please..?"

"Listen, kiddo." Fowler avoided eye-contact. "These are giant alien robots. I'm sure they have better things to do than raise a kid."

"'Con activity is at an all-time low." Cliffjumper corrected, and Fowler looked at him, frowning. "And going down... You expect us to have better things to do?"

"Wait, you're not saying that you actually want her to stay, are you?" Fowler asked, his eyes widening. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically in reply. Arcee crossed her arms and smiled lightly.

"It has been a nice change..."

"I tolerate her." Was all Ratchet said, and everyone blinked. That was pretty good for Ratchet. Optimus looked at the toddler in our midst and smiled lightly.

"I must admit, I have grown accustomed to our new arrival's company. It would be a shame to see her go."

"Even you, Prime?!" Fowler asked, irked. Then, he gestured to the place next to him, his eyes narrowed. "She's not just a puppy that you can decide to adopt! Her, here - now!" Bulkhead hesitantly reached over and set the girl down, and she looked up at Fowler with wide eyes as he got down on one knee and gazed at her, managing a smile. "It's alright, you're safe... Can you tell me your name, kiddo?"

"El…" The girl looked back at the Autobots, then looked back at Fowler with a timid gaze. "Elita." The Autobots blinked, and Fowler raised an eyebrow.

"Elita, eh? That's a new one." He stood and pulled out his phone, turning away and making a call. "General Bryce, it's a long story - but I need a quick database-search on missing persons in Nevada, specifically little girls below the age of five. The name Elita might-... None?" Fowler seemed surprised, then hefrowned again. "What about pre-school records? Any kids not showing up to-..? No little girls missing school today without a validated excuse, eh? Alright, sir. Thanks." Fowler hung up and looked over at the Autobots. "According to the worldwide database, that little girl doesn't exist. I'll an eye out, but… There isn't any law I know of against extraterrestrials raising a human being that doesn't exist." Fowler gave a small smile as he noticed Elita's big green eyes widening, then he looked at the Autobots again. "I will have to lay down some ground rules, though. One: She's not a pet, she's a human - and she'll have to start attending pre-school as soon as possible. I recommend next year."

"Of course." Ratchet nodded, his optics narrowing. "The little thing needs to grow up to be more intelligent than…" His optics slid over to Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, the medic seeming irked. "Certain influences."

"Two, you'll have to provide food and clothes, plus everything a little girl needs, with those credit cards I gave you." Fowler continued, slightly amused by what Ratchet had said. "Three, you'll have to provide her with a means of staying safe. I'll leave that to Ratchet. Four: every week, she'll have to give me a status-update so I can make sure everything's alright... You're all sure that you can do this?"

"'Course." Bulkhead smiled, picking Elita up. "Can't be any harder than fighting in a war for millions of stellar-cycles."

* * *

Fowler handed Arcee a folded, his eyes lightly narrowed as he looked up at the young ninja-scout.

"New IDs, birth-certificate - everything she'll need." He assured her, and Arcee nodded. "Her name will be Elita Smith, and next to you Autobots - the reality of her life will be quite possibly the United States' greatest government-secret. Her future will ultimately decide one thing… Is it possible for our species to completely coexist?"

* * *

 ** _Well... That's a stark difference._**

 ** _Totally different kid, totally different prologue, and it's going to be a very different story. Y'all ready for this?_**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	2. A Place in Their Sparks

The first thing Ratchet did upon learning that the Autobots would really be raising a little human girl was start further research into human female biology. He was discrete about it, and within a week, he had decided that he knew the basics of the subject at the very least.

An average human female lived to be seventy-one stellar-cycles of age, but it could be longer if they maintained a healthy and active lifestyle and avoided certain outside sources such as harmful chemicals and drugs. They reached maturity in their late teen-years or early twenties, and she would be in the prime of her life between that time and the end of her fortieth decade. He researched averages for how fast they could run, how strong they could be, and certain records women held in terms of physical and mental feats at a competitive level.

As he researched, Ratchet found himself feeling a tad bit worried about his fellow Autobots. The child's lifespan was nothing in comparison to theirs - it was practically the blink of an optic. They were attached, and all too soon, they would see her wither and die - if no harm were to befall her, first. Then, there was Optimus, who had offered up the name of his sparkmate - Elita-1, who was presumed deceased - as a temporary substitute for her forgotten real name, thinking that they would be relieving themselves of the child in time. Now, she was attached to both them and the name they'd given her, and Ratchet wondered just how fine Optimus really was with allowing a human to bear that name.

… That worry soon dissolved as he realized how fond Optimus had grown of the little human. In fact, he may have been even more fond of her than Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper were.

"Easy, little one." Optimus picked Elita up by the hood of her hoodie and lifted her up, frowning at her. She had been bouncing on one of the couches that had been set up by the previous occupants of the silo, and she had attempted to jump from one couch to the other. "You could have fallen."

"I'm fiiiiiiine!" The little human complained. "Op... _Opi-mus_!" Ratchet gave a light scoff as he looked back at Optimus.

"You should have let her face the consequences of her actions." The medic commented, and Optimus looked at him. "That will teach her more than any amount of talk will."

"I vowed to never allow any harm to come to any human so long as it was in my power to provide aid." Optimus waved Ratchet off, and the medic watched with a raised optic-brow as Optimus gently set little Elita down on his rotator cup. The girl's eyes widened as she looked down at th floor, clinging onto one of the spokes of his helmet.

"Whoa! You're really, really tall!"

"Am I?"

"Yeah!" Elita looked at him, smiling. "Will I be tall when I grow up?!"

"I am uncertain. I believe that it all comes down to your genetics, and how healthy your lifestyle is. I recommend consuming only what is healthy for you, and remaining active while also staying safe."

"Okay!" Elita nodded, and Optimus flashed Ratchet the closest thing to a smirk that the medic had ever seen on the Prime's face. In response, the medic rolled his optics and went back to work.

"I swear, I am the only completely mature Cybertronian on this rock…"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Elita looked up with wide-eyed admiration as Bulkhead and Cliffjumper sparred, sitting in the servos of a mildly-amused Arcee as they watched together from the sidelines. The femme looked down at the girl with a raised optic-brow, then looked back at the fighting mechs.

"What do you think?"

"They're so cool, Arcee!" Elita insisted, beaming. Arcee's name was the only one that the toddler seemed to be able to pronounce correctly. Optimus was "Opi-mus", Bulkhead was "Buck-head", Ratchet was "Ra-set", Cliffjumper was "Cliffjumpa", and Bumblebee was "Bubble-bee". "Can you fight like that?"

"I'm not one for roughhousing like the guys, but I can fight." Arcee replied, looking down at the girl again. "I'm just more fit for speed and stealth than rushing in with battle-cries." Elita blinked, then nodded in understanding.

"You're a ninja!" She decided, and Arcee blinked. "That means you're supa-cool!" At that, Arcee gave a light smirk of satisfaction as she looked up at the fighting mechs once more.

"That so?"

"Don't get too cocky, 'Cee." Cliffjumper smirked as he and Bulkhead briefly paused their brawl. "Give it a week. I'll be the kid's favorite, for sure."

"I don't know." Bulkhead chuckled lightly. "Optimus and Bumblebee are probably pretty high-up on her list." Elita rolled her eyes at that, seeming genuinely annoyed.

"I don't pick favorites! My mommy said that you should neva have favorites when it comes to people you care about!"

"Well, we're Autobots. That means that it's okay to have favorites." Cliffjumper smiled deviously, and Bulkhead rolled his optics before bringing a fist down on the smaller mech's head, sending him falling to the floor. Cliffjumper groaned, closing his optics, and Arcee gave a small laugh.

"Hey, Elita, tell me - is Cliffjumper your favorite when it comes to seeing one of us knocked on our tailpipes?" She inquired, and Bulkhead laughed. Cliffjumper sat up, deadpanning heavily.

"Not funny, Arcee."

"That was kinda funny…" Elita giggled, then she nodded. "Yeah, Arcee! When you put it like that, Cliffjumpa is my favorite!" Cliffjumper blinked in surprise, then he smirked.

"... One category down." He announced in a jokingly-malicious way, and Bulkhead rolled his optics before lightly kicking him and knocking him to the floor again while Elita laughed. Arcee rolled her optics, smiling.

"Whatever you say, Cliff."

* * *

Arcee continued to hold Elita as Bulkhead and Cliffjumper went back to sparring, and she smiled... Then, she noticed that the girl in her servos had stopped moving around and making noise.

"... Bulkhead? Cliff?" The femme asked tensely, and they looked back at her. "Help..." The little girl had fallen asleep, and Arcee looked genuinely startled. "Oh, frag. Oh, frag. Oh, frag. What do I do?"

"Easy, 'Cee." Cliffjumper chuckled, walking over and looking down at the girl. "Little tyke got tired and went into stasis. We just gotta get her to her room without waking her up?"

"Can't we just wake her up and have her go there, herself?"

"You really want to wake her up?" Bulkhead asked, walking over. They all looked down at the girl, seeing how peacefully she was sleeping...

"Yep." Arcee replied, and the mechs sighed, deadpanning lightly. "What? Kid's gotta accept that-" Cliffjumper shook his helm, glaring lightly.

"Arcee, for real?" He asked, annoyed. "Don't you dare. Kid's tired, and if you wake her now, she'll be up all night. And then, we'll have to worry about RATCHET." They all cringed at that. "So... Let's just go and put the kid to bed." Arcee rolled her optics at that.

"Fine..."

The three Autobots left the training-room and went into the hallway, and they carried the girl to her assigned room. Opening the 'Bot-sized door, they entered and Arcee carried the girl over to her bed, getting down on one knee and setting her down.

"I think you're supposed to put that thing over her." Cliffjumper gestured to the blanket. "And her head's supposed to be on that fluffy thing. You put her on the bed upside-down."

"Hey, I'm trying!" Arcee whispered harshly, looking up at her partner, then she picked the girl up again, lifted the blanket, set the girl down with her head on the pillow, and laid the blanket over her. "There. Done... Why is stasis so complicated for humans?"

"I'm pretty sure they call it _sleeping_." Bulkhead corrected, then he shrugged. "And I don't know. It's kinda weird." The three looked down at the girl as she shifted lightly, smiling in her sleep.

"... Cute little tyke." Cliffjumper smiled fondly. Bulkhead chuckled, and Arcee rolled her optics again.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Elita was using chalk to draw on the floor in the corner of the base. Bumblebee watched this for a time, then looked up at Optimus with a small frown of concern. Before he could speak, Optimus looked down at him.

"I agree, Bumblebee." He told him. "It has been three weeks since young Elita has last left the base. While she is too young to begin attending school, she must be allowed to spend some time outside and get the 'fresh air' the humans require to stay in good health."

" _... There's a playground in the town._ " Bumblebee shrugged lightly. " _I could take her out there for an hour or two, let her mess around and get some exercise._ " Optimus nodded, giving a small smile.

"Very well, Bumblebee. But be sure to maintain your cover."

" _You got it, boss!_ " Bumblebee walked over to where Elita was drawing and looked down at the pictures. They were little more than scribbles, but he believed that she was actually trying to draw the Autobots. He pointed to a black and yellow stick-figure, smiling lightly. " _Hey, that ain't half bad._ " Elita looked up, beaming. " _Wanna go and play?_ "

"We gonna play that game Cliffjumpa showed me?"

" _No, Elita. We're going to a playground... And you heard Optimus - that was WAY too dangerous._ "

"I was fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

" _If Optimus hadn't been able to catch you-! Ugh..._ " Bumblebee shook his helm, picking the girl up in his servos. " _Let's just avoid that subject, okay? Angry Optimus is TERRIFYING, and I'd rather not picture him any longer than I have to._ "

"Opi-mus was really mad..." Elita giggled lightly as Bumblebee walked towards the exit. "And Cliffjumpa is really funny when he's scared!"

" _Heh... That, he is._ "

* * *

Bumblebee drove up to a playground in Jasper in his vehicle mode and activated his holoform - a teenager that looked around nineteen with tanned skin, black hair (one yellow stripe on the left side of his head), and blue eyes wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, a yellow and black jacket, and black sneakers. There was also a small, x-shaped scar on the right side of his neck. Looking down at his holoform self and nodding, the young scout exited the car and walked over to his own door and opened it, picking Elita up and smiling.

"Bubble-bee!" She smiled, poking his semi-solid face, and his holoform appeared to give a silent hum of amusement. Then, Bumblebee carried the girl over towards the playground and looked around.

It appeared that there was only one other child playing there, a little boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a brown t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. Elita was wearing a yellow t-shirt, jeans, white sneakers with red laces, and a green hoodie. A woman with black hair and blue eyes, most likely the boy's mother, sat on a bench and watched the boy as he played on the swings, a small smile on her face. She was dressed like a nurse, and she blinked in surprise as she noticed Bumblebee and Elita before standing and giving a friendly smile, waving.

"Hello." She greeted, walking over. "I haven't seen you around, before. Are you new to town?" Bumblebee nodded, smiling, and the woman held her hand out for him to shake. "My name is June Darby. Over there is my son, Jack." Bumblebee shook her hand, and she raised an eyebrow. "What might your names be?" Bumblebee blinked, then gave an awkward smile.

"He can't talk like you can." Elita explained, and June blinked in surprise. Then, she noticed the scar on Bumblebee's holoform's throat. Her expression fell, and she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a nurse, I should have noticed-" She blinked as Bumblebee shook his head, still smiling kindly. "Well…" June looked down at Elita. "Can you tell me your names, sweetheart?"

"He's Bubble-bee." Elita replied, and June raised an eyebrow. She looked up at Bumblebee, and he mouthed _nickname , Bumblebee_. She blinked, then smiled again and nodded. "I'm Elita!"

"Elita?" June asked, looking back at the girl. "That's a pretty name... Well, why don't I keep Bumblebee company while you go and play? I'm sure that Jack would love to meet you, Elita."

Elita blinked as Bumblebee set her down, smiling kindly as he gestured to where the little boy was playing. The little girl gazed up at him, biting her lower lip nervously, then slowly walked over. Bumblebee let out a silent sigh as he stood up straight, then turned to June.

-Sign language?- He signed, and she blinked before nodding. -Do you think they will get along?-

"I'm not sure." June replied, frowning as she looked back over at her son. "Jack isn't the best people-person." Bumblebee blinked, then got June's attention and signed again.

-Well… You'd be surprised to see what Elita can accomplish when it comes to that sort of thing.-

"Um…" Elita folded her hands behind her back as she approached the swings, looking nervous. "Hey?" The boy, Jack, blinked as she walked over at sat down on the swing next to his. She remained silent for a long moment, then looked up at him with a small grin. "Bet I can swing higher than you."

"... YOU'RE ON!" The boy laughed, and the two began competitively swinging, laughing as they struggled to move higher faster. June and Bumblebee blinked, then June laughed as Bumblebee beamed.

"She awakened his competitive side." The nurse grinned, raising a hand to her mouth and nodding. "He gets it from his father… What's your family like?"

-... Big, heavy, and a bit crazy.- Bumblebee signed, smiling awkwardly. -And a little bit rag-tag, if you know what I mean.-

"Is your family the sort that adopts?" June asked curiously. Bumblebee blinked, making a brief connection to the internet in his mind and looking the word up in human terms, then nodded and signed.

-More or less.- He agreed, looking over at Elita. -She's the newest addition, and we're still a little uncertain as to whether or not we're doing a good job.-

"You can never be certain." June agreed, nodding as she looked over at her son. "But they can. And you always know that, if they're smiling or even a little annoyed, you're doing SOMETHING right." June looked over at Bumblebee, smiling. "I can tell that you're doing good as a big brother."

Bumblebee knew what the term 'brother' meant in human terms. It was a male being that came from the same caregivers (or parents) as another being. He supposed that, in a way, Team Prime functioned like a family unit like those on human television. He supposed Optimus would be the father, Arcee would be a distant older sister, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper would be rowdy uncles, Ratchet would be the grandfather, and Elita would be the baby of the family. The thoughts made an amused smile cross his face, and he looked at June.

-You think so?-

"Yep. I can tell she adores you." June gave a small wink. "Bumblebee." Bumblebee grinned, then looked over at the kids.

-Someday, you'll have to meet the rest of the family. Just watch out for her grandfather, he's really cranky and REALLY wants to retire.- Bumblebee hummed in amusement as June laughed, then he grinned and looked over at Elita. She laughed as she swung higher and higher, then she jumped…

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Two feet landed on the ground at an old playground. Long, full, wavy black hair whipped around in a wind, and she looked back with green eyes, smiling as her companion came to a stop and hopped off of his swing.

"Whoa!" Jack Darby, age sixteen, looked up with wide eyes and a grin. He wore dark jeans, brown sneakers, a brown t-shirt, and a white long-sleeved undershirt. He gave a tired grin as he looked at her. "You win. Again."

"Hm." She hummed softly in amusement, resting her hand on her hip. A light smirk crossed her face. "Don't I always, Jackson?" A car-horn beeped, and she sighed, looking back. "That's Uncle Cliff. I've gotta go."

"I know." Jack smiled, standing up. "See you around, Elita." She smiled, then she turned and ran off towards the awaiting red car.

"See ya!"

* * *

 ** _Well, there it is. We're almost there - at the start of the "Transformers: Prime" series._**

 ** _I know, some of you may be wondering why I just showed a few instances of bonding before doing the skip. Well, to be honest: I figured you'd eventually get annoyed if I kept up with the toddler-talk and cutesy stuff for three more chapters. So, you're welcome. XD_**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	3. From Normal to Chaos

A young girl sat at a table, her green eyes wide as she gazed at the man sitting across from her. She was wearing a red, yellow, and black flannel, blue jeans, a black t-shirt with the words 'THE SARCASM IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE' on it in white, and black combat-boots. Her long, black hair was streaked with thin stripes of green and held in a braid going over her left shoulder, her bangs swished to the left as well, and she bit her lower lip.

"State your name and every fact that you can about yourself." The man across from her advised, a cameraman standing behind him, and she blinked. "Then… Tell us about your life."

"... Alright." The girl replied, taking a deep breath, then she looked up at the camera with a frown. "My name is Elita Smith. I am thought to be sixteen years old, and I am a sophomore in high-school. My home is classified, the nature of my upbringing is classified, and no one knows where I came from or who I was before I came to be one of the individuals monitored by Unit E. I have no recollection of my old life or name, I just know that I was three years old when I was discovered by the Autobot known as Bumblebee and brought back to Autobot Outpost Omega One. I've lived there ever since… I guess that's where my story starts." She looked up, giving a small smile and a light shrug. "So... Yeah. I got raised by giant alien robots. Cool, right? I think I'll start with the roles each of the Autobots play in my life."

"Alright." The man across from the girl nodded. "Try to use as much detail as you possibly can." The girl nodded, then she took a deep breath and looked at the camera, beaming.

"Optimus is like the dad. He's strict, but he has a decent sense of humor I can always exploit." She began, and the men blinked. "He's very protective, and he makes sure everyone sticks to Fowler's rules. Even me, which sucks because I've had to keep to curfew." She lightly punched the air. "No parties for me..!" The cameraman chuckled lightly at that. "When he uses his holoform, I'd say that he looks like man in his forties with black hair and these vibrant blue eyes. He's usually wearing jeans, a red jacket, a black t-shirt with an Iron Man electromagnet-like decal, and black boots. I tease him because he actually looks like he could be my dad."

"Do the Autobots understand concepts such as parents and offspring?" The man across from the girl asked. She blinked, then quickly nodded.

"Oh, yeah. On Cybertron, parents are called _caregivers_. Children are _sparklings_ , and spouses are _sparkmates_." Elita explained, and the man nodded. "They've got all of that stuff down, believe me… Let's go to Ratchet, next."

"The medic?"

"The cranky grampa." Elita corrected, smirking slightly. "He likes quiet, but he always finds time to help me with my homework, and he even helped me develop certain skills that could help me if I ever decided to be a medic and a scientist like him - and he shows me every day how cool that can be. He's a bit of a control-freak, but he's also kinda sassy and sarcastic." Elita snickered lightly, then looked up. "His holoform is an older guy with greying hair, blue eyes, and a red and white doctor's uniform. It even has a white lab-coat!"

"Hm." The man across the table from the girl gave a small smile. "You may continue, Miss Smith."

"Arcee is like a mixture of a mom and an older sister." Elita explained, and the men nodded. "She is great to talk to, and she taught me how to fight - WAY better than any crummy kickboxing or karate class ever could. She's sarcastic and can be a bit temperamental, but she's also very caring. And sad…" Elita looked down, frowning slightly, then looked up. "She doesn't like showing when things get to her. She wants to always be seen as strong and independent, and she is. But she worries me, sometimes. I'm scared that, if she tries too hard to keep up that façade, she could get hurt." Elita forced her smile to return. "Her holoform is a woman in her twenties with black hair (with a pink stripe and a blue stripe on the right), blue eyes, and a purple-ish motorcycle jumpsuit and boots."

"Do you believe that any of Arcee's more self-destructive qualities could place you in danger, Miss Smith?"

"No." Elita shook her head. "She's too much of a mama-bear. If anything threatens anyone, Arcee will always be the first responder."

"Alright. Continue."

"Bulkhead and Cliffjumper are my fun-loving uncles." Elita decided, and the men raised eyebrows. "Bulk always makes me laugh, and Cliff is all-about being my favorite. I have to keep reminding him that I had no favorites, but he doesn't seem to get it yet - so I doubt he ever will."

"He's got an ego on him, eh?"

"Don't get me started." Elita rolled her eyes, smirking lightly. "Cliffjumper's real cocky, and Bulkhead is, too. He was a Wrecker during the war for Cybertron, so there's that for an explanation. Cliffjumper has no excuse." She looked back at the camera. "Bulk shows up in a holoform that's a dark-skinned man in his late thirties with blue eyes, wearing an army uniform. Cliff appears as a man in his late twenties with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red shirt, jeans, cowboy boots, a brown leather jacket, and a brown leather belt with a gold rodeo-bull belt-buckle. They basically look like the goofy uncle that became an upstanding citizen and the crazy uncle that no one talks about."

"That leaves only one, yes?" The man sitting behind the desk asked. "Bumblebee, the one who found you."

"Yep." Elita grinned, nodding in reply. "Bumblebee is an older brother figure, and he understands me the most since he's the youngest Autobot. We're always laughing and playing video games, causing a little mischief when we're bored. Bee's great - my best friend, really."

"Would you say that he's closer to you than any of your human friends?"

"Oh, yeah. Aren't you closer to your family than your friends?"

"So… You do consider the Autobots to be an actual family, one that has opened its arms to you?"

"With all due respect, sir… Damn straight." Elita replied, then she cringed lightly. "I hate to ask a favor, but don't tell Optimus I cursed. That'd be really, really bad. I'd be SO grounded…" She took a deep breath, then looked back at the camera. "Bee's holoform is a teenager that looks around nineteen with black hair (one yellow stripe on the left) and blue eyes in jeans, a white t-shirt, a yellow and black jacket, and black sneakers."

"Alright, Miss Smith." The man behind the desk frowned, nodding. "Now… What can you tell me about your daily life?"

"Well… I wake up in the morning, grab some breakfast, and one of the 'Bots takes me to school. It's usually Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, or Bulkhead, but Arcee takes me on occasion and Optimus always insists that he takes me on the first and last days of school." Elita began simply. "I stay at school all day, and after school, a 'Bot picks me up - same story. We head back to Autobot Outpost Omega One, and Ratchet helps me with my homework if necessary. Then, the fun begins."

"Fun?"

"Arcee and I have close-quarters-combat practice every day, and then one of them always takes me with them on patrol. When we come home for the night, Ratchet gives me extra lessons if he's in the mood, then I play video-games or watch a movie with the guys." Elita gave a small shrug. "I say 'goodnight', then I'm off to bed. On weekends and during breaks, I participate in all of the patrols and get to spend more time with everyone."

"You say that Arcee has trained you in close-quarters-combat. Is that training your only defense against an attacker?"

"... Hardly." Elita gave a light smirk. "Outside of the overprotective softies known as the Autobots, I have a great many means of defense as well as offense."

"Offense?"

"Yep. See, General, I'm not the Autobots' weak little pet that needs to be protected." Her eyes glinted lightly. "I'm a full-blown part of the team."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Elita woke up in the morning on a Thursday, yawning and stretching as she sat up in er bed, wearing a black t-shirt and green shorts for pajamas. The bed was made of steel, and it had a yellow comforter with green floral designs and blue pillows. She stood and walked over to a series of metal lockers, walking across the metal floor and down the row and picking one, opening it and taking the clothes out.

She closed the locker and threw the clothes on her bed, walking over to a metal table and grabbing a hairbrush, brushing her hair out. It fell to waist-length and was naturally curly and frizzy, but she quickly braided it and reduced its length. She applied deodorant and cover-up, and she smiled lightly as she briefly looked down at a framed picture of herself and the Autobots from when she was younger, which rested on top of an old, folded green hoodie.

Elita walked past a few posters for _Doctor Who, RWBY, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Attack on Titan_ , and wolves as she returned to her bed. She changed her clothes, leaving her pajamas folded on her bed, and she looked down at herself. She wore black jeans, black combat-boots, a grey t-shirt with the words 'IN MY DEFENSE, I WAS LEFT UNSUPERVISED' in red, black fingerless-gloves, and a blue and black flannel-shirt. A silver chain around her neck held a silver pendant of the Autobot-emblem, but she quickly hid it under her shirt.

Nodding to herself, Elita grabbed a backpack off of the floor and turned, running across the massive room and towards the equally-massive door. She ducked under the cot that had been built for an Autobot to sleep on, arriving at the giant door and opening a tinier door that had been built into it. She ducked out into the hallway and ran down the long expense, hearing massive footsteps behind her and grinning lightly as their pace picked up. Elita arrived in the main room, turning around and laughing as she smirked and pointed up at the Autobot she had been 'racing' down the hallway, Bulkhead.

"Beat you!" She cheered, and he chuckled as she turned and ran up the yellow staircase, arriving on the higher platforms. She ducked into an old kitchen from when the military had been in charge and grabbed a bag of mini-muffins from a cabinet, an apple from a bowl of fruit, and two bottles of water from a refrigerator. She stuffed one bottle into her backpack before running out of her room, immediately being scooped up by Bumblebee.

" _Ready for school?_ " He buzzed, and she nodded. " _Got your breakfast?_ " She held up her food. " _Have all of your homework?_ "

"Don't I al-?"

"Ep-ep-ep-ep!" Ratchet walked over, deadpanning lightly as he held up a piece of paper in his index and middle finger. "Your history essay." Elita blinked, then grinned nervously as she reached up and took it.

"Thanks!"

"For the love of-!" Ratchet shook his helm, irked. "Don't forget, again." Elita quickly nodded in response.

"I won't!" She assured, then Bumblebee transformed, the girl ending up in the shotgun seat. She peeked out the window, smiling and waving to the other Autobots, then Bumblebee drove off, exiting the base.

* * *

Bumblebee drove through the desert three miles over the speed-limit, wild music playing. Elita sat in shotgun, grinning with her eyes closed as she nodded to the music, the window down so that she could stick her right hand out and lightly wave it in the air-currents.

They arrived in Jasper shortly, and Bumblebee pulled up to the curb outside of the high-school. Elita hopped out, briefly leaning over and waving.

"Bye, 'Bee. See ya after school." She grinned, then she stepped back and closed the door before Bumblebee drove off. She turned around, and standing on the sidewalk was a familiar face. "Jack!"

"Hey, Elita!" Jack greeted, walking over and smiling. Elita grinned and raised a hand, and he clasped it. "Your brother taking you to school again? Doesn't that guy have a job?"

"Yeah." Elita replied, lowering her hand. "But you know 'Bee. He's really, really overprotective." Jack lightly rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, I know… You know, I feel like a horrible person for saying this, but I can't remember what his real name is." Jack confessed, and Elita blinked. "You always call him by his nickname, you know?" Elita blinked again, then gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"It's fine, Jack… His name is-" Think, think, think! "Bertolt." Damn you, you Attack On Titan nerd! "So, you can understand why he likes the nickname better, right? I mean… It's 'Bee or Bert."

"Yeah." Jack chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Bumblebee does seem to suit him way better, but on a job-application? It'd raise some questions."

"Hmm." Elita smiled lightly. "Then, I guess we should all thank God that he's got a steady job. His coworkers LOVE the nickname."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

After school, Elita and Jack had about fifteen minutes before he would have to get on his bike and ride to work and she would probably be picked up by one of the Autobots, so they went to the old swing-set and swung side-by-side like they usually did.

"You need to stop causing so much trouble, Elita." Jack looked over at her, giving a light grin. "I mean, I know you have a soft-spot for that little Raf kid, but that doesn't mean that just you trip the guy who's been messing with him and lock him in his own locker." Elita lightly rolled her eyes.

"He didn't see it was me and no one else was around to see it besides you, so it's cool. I got away with it."

"You know, sometimes, I wonder what sort of crazy influence your uncles have had on you."

"Hmm." Elita gave a small smile. "I like to think that I've had a big influence on them, too." Jack raised an eyebrow, then blinked as he heard a car-horn honk twice, and the two looked over to see a red car with horns on the hood. "Well, there's my Uncle Cliff."

"Alright." Jack smiled as she stood. "Try not to get into too much trouble on the way home, Elita." Elita chuckled, giving a light wink.

"No promises, Jackson." She teased, then she ran over to the car, opened the door, and hopped into shotgun. "Hey, Cliff!"

"Hey, 'Lita. Ready to go on patrol, tonight?"

"Hell, yeah." Elita leaned back in her seat, grinning as Cliffjumper began driving. "Managed to finish my math homework during composition and speech, so all's right in the world. I'm free to do whatever, tonight."

"At'a girl!"

* * *

Cliffjumper and Elita arrived at Autobot Outpost Omega One shortly, and Elita dropped her backpack next to the yellow staircase before she ran up the stairs and through the small lounge-area, arriving at a large cabinet.

In the years since Elita had arrived at the base, Ratchet had designed several human-sized weapons of Cybertronian make for her to use, and he had stored them in that cabinet. She was to train with each of them for at least one hour per week to make certain that she was fully capable of utilizing them in case of a Decepticon attack. It was Fowler's idea, just to ensure her safety.

Elita quickly chose her plasma bow (which looked like a large silver longbow with a green plasma string and the ability to generate its own arrows) and a miniature Skyboom shield that looked to an outsider like a high-tech silver wristwatch (when expanded, it was made of green plasma with silver armor). The girl slid down the staircase railing and hopped into Cliffjumper's waiting vehicle mode, and she smiled from shotgun.

"Ready?" Cliff asked, generating his holoform. The girl smirked as she looked over at him, winking.

"Yep!" She agreed, and he grinned. With that, they left Base and began driving.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and after getting bored of all the radio stations, Elita and Cliffjumper checked in with Arcee. After a while, Cliffjumper started telling one of his stories.

"So, there I am on the lookout, when outta nowhere, these high-beams light up my rear-view. And then, it hits me: I'm illegally parked!"

 _ **:** Another parking ticket? **:**_ Arcee asked, annoyed, and Elita laughed. Cliffjumper was always getting into trouble with the police, Elita usually there with him. She liked the thrill of it.

"Better." Cliff replied sarcastically. "The boot." Arcee sighed, seeming disappointed but mildly amused.

 _ **:** Big metal tire-clamp, impossible to remove. **:**_

"Bingo!" Cliff exclaimed, and Elita grinned. "So, the local police do their thing, and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny-shoe, and BANG!" Arcee could tell how it ended.

 _ **:** New York's finest soil themselves. Let me guess, Elita left the store to find you laughing so hard that you sprang an oil leak. **:**_

"Yup." She replied, blatantly selling him out. She could feel his agitation, but he quickly recovered and reforged his smug façade.

"You know me, Arcee. Mess with Cliffjumper-"

 _ **:** And you get the horns. Not sure how that complies with Autobot Rule Number One: keep a low profile. **:**_

"What can I say?" Cliffjumper sighed, his holoform looking down. "Patrolling for Energon out here in Dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

 _ **:** Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? **:**_ Arcee scoffed lightly. _**:** We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff. **:**_

"Look to the bright side." Elita grinned, shrugging lightly. "Rule Number One pretty much got tossed out the window the day you met me. Cliff scaring the NYPD's got nothing on bringing a human to Base." Suddenly, an alarm went off on Cliffjumper's scanner, snapping him and Elita to attention.

"I'm getting a signal."

 _ **:** Need backup? **:**_

"Do I ever need backup? Besides, I've got 'Lita riding shotgun!" Cliffjumper swerved off-road, and Elita's eyes widened. "We just found a whole lot of Energon." Suddenly, it got dark, and Elita frowned.

"Cliff?" She asked, growing nervous. The door opened, and the human girl climbed out as Cliffjumper transformed, both of them looking up.

"Decepticons." Cliffjumper frowned as the warship flew overhead. "Arcee, about that backup..." A blast was fired, and Cliffjumper was thrown into the pit of Energon. He looked up, his optics wide as Elita ran to the edge of the pit and looked down at him with wide eyes. "Hide, kid!"

"But, Cliff-!"

"Just do it! It'll be okay!"

"... Okay!" Elita ran off and hid behind a tree as some Vehicons leapt out and approached Cliffjumper. She discretely raised her bow and drew the plasma string back, three arrows notched, her eyes narrowed as she tried to get the right aim for the right moment.

"Fair warning, boys." Cliffjumper glared at the Decepticon. "I'll put a few dings in you." As Cliffjumper leapt in to attack, Elita fired, taking out a Vehicon. Cliffjumper kept fighting, and Elita sniped the Vehicons from her position. Then, Cliffjumper got punched, one horn getting knocked off his helm. Elita gasped, her eyes wide, as he fell into the Energon pit.

"No..."

"... You want the horns?!" Cliffjumper asked, his optics narrowing as his second-wind hit. "You got 'em!" Cliffjumper began firing his cannons, but the Vehicons fired back, hitting the Energon.

"Cliffjumper!" Elita shouted as the Energon exploded, drowning out her voice. The remaining Vehicons started dragging Cliffjumper to their ship, and Elita followed just behind the tree-line, two arrows notched. She prepared to fire, but Cliffjumper looked up at her weakly and shook his helm. Elita's eyes widened, but she shakily lowered her bow. Cliffjumper gave one last smile, then he was taken up to the warship. Elita quickly reached for her earpiece. "Optimus, Cliff's been captured by the 'Cons! He's injured, but online. What do I do?!"

 _ **:** Remain out of sight. We are on our way. **:**_ Optimus replied sternly. Elita looked up as the Nemesis flew away.

"We're coming, Cliff." She glared venomously after it. "Just hang on."

* * *

After a few moments, a ground bridge opened and the rest of the Autobots arrived on site. Elita ran out, her bow still in hand.

"An untapped Energon deposit." Optimus realized, looking around. Elita finally got over to their position.

"What's left of it." She confirmed, frowning. Bumblebee quickly scooped her up and examined her for injuries. "I'm fine, 'Bee."

"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet commented quietly. Optimus looked at him.

"That we know of." He corrected, his tone severe. "If they're scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for his return." Everyone climbed down into the pit, and Arcee saw...

"No." The femme picked up Cliffjumper's horn. Optimus glared at it for a moment, then looked over at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" He asked urgently. The medic checked his arm scanner, and his face fell.

"No..." Ratchet stared at it for a long moment. "... Cliffjumper's life-signal just went offline." All was silent for a long moment, then Elita leapt down from Bumblebee's servo and walked a few steps away in silence.

… A shout of rage, a drawn bow, and a plasma arrow pierced three trees. Elita lowered her bow, her whole body shaking as she hung her head, tears racing down her face in streams.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The Autobots and their human charge returned to Autobot Outpost Omega One and held a funeral for Cliffjumper on top of th Mesa.

"... We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today, only we five Autobots remain in this Earth." Optimus began, remaining stoic. "We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cyberton, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind, and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." Arcee laid Cliffjumper's horn down, Elita wiping a tear away before they could see it. They'd already seen her cry enough... Then, Arcee turned away. "Arcee?"

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here, sulking, won't bring him back." The femme announced stiffly. "So, unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind." Arcee transformed and drove off.

"... Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Ratchet looked down, frowning at the horn. Elita felt a pang in her heart, and she walked over to the stairwell that led back into the base, gripping the railing.

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus responded quietly. He didn't disagree.

' _In case they've forgotten, I'm human._ ' Elita thought, closing her eyes. ' _But they're right… This is my fault._ '

Elita entered the Base and sat down on the yellow staircase, knowing that her time alone was short. It always was... She hugged her knees and burst into tears, properly sobbing for the first time in thirteen years.

After a few minutes, Elita dried her tears and stood, putting her weapons back in the case and going to her room. She needed to rest, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. She laid down on her bed, which was still a mess that morning. A while passed, then she pulled out her phone.

Ratchet had made it for her, custom. It looked like any old flip-phone - teal in color with a small exterior screen, a large interior screen, and a keyboard -, but it had a connection to the comm-link and could call for help from nearly anywhere on the planet. She could make calls even from inside the silo to outside of the silo, and she couldn't be traced unless she wanted to be traced.

Elita selected a contact and raised the phone to her ear, frowning. The person on the opposite end took their time picking it up, but eventually they did and Elita let out a small sigh.

"... Jack?"

 _ **:** Elita? **:**_ He asked, sounding somewhat concerned already. He always did worry too much… _**:** You don't sound so good. It's a Thursday afternoon, shouldn't you be living it up with your crazy uncles? **:**_

"Yeah." Elita raised a hand to her mouth, choking back a sob, then she took a deep breath. "Listen, that's why I called. One of my uncles just passed away, and everyone's in a really bad way... I needed someone to talk to."

 _ **:** Oh, man. I'm so sorry... Which one was it? **:**_

"... Uncle Cliff."

 _ **:** The one who always wanted to be the favorite? **:**_

"Yep, him... There was a car-crash, and some freak explosion. He didn't make it."

 _ **:** God... Listen, my mom's calling. I'll call back ASAP, okay? **:**_

"Okay…" Elita replied quietly, and he hung up. She rested her phone on her chest, and she looked up at the ceiling with a frown.

He never called back.

* * *

 ** _Well... I think that that's what we call "going from 0 to fast". 0_0_**

 ** _The feel I was going for was showing Elita's everyday life before throwing the story into the beginning of the series, and I think that I achieved that kinda nicely._**

 ** _Now, the plot can begin. Fun, right? XD_**

 ** _I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


End file.
